


For the Angel Who Has Everything (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Playful Sex, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: NSFW (R-rated) Ineffable Husbands illustration of a scene from Triedunture's fic "For the Angel Who Has Everything." Aziraphale decides that it might be fun to read aloud while receiving Crowley's attentions. Crowley sees this as a challenge.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 331





	For the Angel Who Has Everything (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For the Angel Who Has Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354068) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 

> We've got another fanart of a fanfic today! This is a scene from Triedunture's delightful fic "For the Angel Who Has Everything." If you have a massive weakness for service top Crowley (as I do), then you need to drop whatever you're doing and go read this fic NOW. It's heartfelt, happy, and most of all, FUN—particularly the scene below, in which Aziraphale teases Crowley by picking up a book while being "seen to." It's so refreshing to see sex being depicted in such a lighthearted, tender, and playful way (while simultaneously being *wildly* filthy, ha!).
> 
> So have yourself a quick scroll down, then run off and read! Go on now!

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for not including the cute glasses Aziraphale was wearing in this scene—I redrew them about half a dozen times, but they looked wrong every time, so eventually I gave up. I hope you still like it, Triedunture! Much love from this happy reader! <3


End file.
